


and i don't have to tell you but you're the only one

by archetypically



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, one hundred percent shameless fluff, that's all I have to say about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypically/pseuds/archetypically
Summary: Even if being thrown into a wall by that Xeronian crime lord, you know, the one that Groot wassupposedto distract but didn’t, has left him sore and stiff all over, in places he didn’t even knowexisted, he considers today a win in his book.And, hey, the way that today’s ending? Definitely doesn’t hurt.





	and i don't have to tell you but you're the only one

In all honesty, things could’ve been a lot worse.

So, okay, _maybe_ counting on Groot to actually be in a given spot at a given time was a terrible idea, and _maybe_ that was about the time his grand plan that he’d insisted on (to Gamora’s, yes, rightful skepticism and eyerolls, he’ll admit that now) had almost gone totally south, but they’d finished the job, right? Finished the job, _and_ no one had actually gotten (seriously) hurt in the process. The stolen artifact that Nova Prime had hired them to track down is now safely in their hands, and they have a sorely needed payday to look forward to once they get to Xandar.

Even if being thrown into a wall by that Xeronian crime lord, you know, the one that Groot was _supposed_ to distract but didn’t, has left him sore and stiff all over, in places he didn’t even know _existed_ , he considers today a win in his book.

And, hey, the way that today’s ending? Definitely doesn’t hurt.

There isn’t a lot he can grant Viscardia — he knows shitholes, dude, he’s been to plenty of them and stayed on plenty of them, but this one is so bad that even Ravagers rarely do business here, and that’s saying something — except for one thing: if you’re lucky enough to be in the right place on the right evening, you can catch one hell of a sunset. Some kind of lucky streak is still clearly smiling down on him, because at some point as they make their way down the streets of the capital, the two setting suns start to create a brilliant show — oranges, reds, and yellows like nothing else that exists anywhere in the entire galaxy. Even better, he manages to convince Gamora to hang back for a while as the others continue on to the ship without them. It takes some searching, but they manage to find a spot on the front steps of this random building to watch the sky together.

The whole enterprise isn’t exactly the image of what anyone would call “romantic”; among other things, the bustling on the street in front of them, loud and obnoxious, stops for nothing and no one. But as he tunes out the noise, exhales some of the tension out of his back muscles, he decides that this moment couldn’t possibly be more perfect.

“You know what? We should do this more often,” he says as he stretches (which, _ow_ , too soon, remind him not to do that again for another week, at least), and puts an arm around her. “Just you and me, let the others figure out some way to entertain themselves without us for a couple of hours. I mean, I know that’s kinda risky, _more_ than kinda risky — a _lot_ can happen in a couple of hours, and for all we know, we could come back and find, like, half the ship blown up. Which would totally be Rocket’s fault, by the way, one-hundred percent, no matter how much he likes to blame Groot getting into his stuff. Like, just saying, he’s the one who leaves all that shit _lying around_ in the first place….”

“Peter?” she cuts in while he’s taking a breath, in that kind of way that, without fail, makes him stop in his tracks, and sure enough, that’s exactly what he does. It’s kind of amazing how that works, but, really, not at all surprising; _everything_ about Gamora is amazing, so.

He turns his head toward her.

“Yeah?”

Nothing about her, though, has so much as budged in response; even her eyes are still firmly fixed forward. “Don’t ruin it.”

He laughs softly, and just before he turns his attention back to the sky, he catches a small, but unmistakable, smile forming on her face. Which — god, he thinks, has to be the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, and would totally beat this sunset any day of the week. Hands down. “You got it.”

She lays her head on his shoulder as he tightens his arm around hers a little, and for once in his life, he doesn’t feel the need to say a word.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, come find me on [tumblr](http://stooperman.tumblr.com) if you ever want to chat about these a-holes who are slowly ruining my life


End file.
